


Regime Change

by merry_magpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, POV Female Character, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha seems to be in the bad habit of tearing down regimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regime Change

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off of the vaguest of spoilers from the trailers and TV spots and my own conjecture. I'm 99.9% sure that it's going to be jossed by this Friday (and if I were British it would already be jossed) so I'm posting it now or it won't ever get posted. 
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta powerderedmilk.

_Natasha seems to be in the bad habit of tearing down regimes._

“Look at you two, our conquering heroes,” Tony said as Natasha and Steve walked out of the elevator. Pepper was on the other side of the room, folded away from them and on her phone, but she turned slightly to wave. Tony had posed himself near the bar, leaning against it with the gracious attitude of a benevolent host - JARVIS, Natasha guessed, had announced their arrival. 

Steve was trying not to scowl at Tony’s flippant tone but, because he couldn’t help but be polite, he said, “Thanks for giving us a place to stay and what you’re doing for...” He faltered. He had a hard time talking about James. She understood. “And what you’re doing for Bucky.”

_She woke up to the horrors of the Red Room and spent five years taking assignments as an independent contractor to fund the destruction of the organization and earning her name of the Black Widow._

“How can I help myself?” Tony shrugs. “You two took down SHIELD all on your lonesome.” He wiped away a fake tear. “Kids grow up so fast these days. One day they’re taking on invading aliens the next they’re tearing down corrupt pseudo-governmental agencies.”

_She liked to joke she was married to her job. The leaders of the WSC and SHIELD should have probably heard that for the threat it was. They didn’t. It took Steve and James to rouse her from her compliancy and now SHIELD was as much smoke and rubble as the Red Room._

“Thanks for letting us stay here, at your tower,” Steve said. 

“It’s your tower,” Tony said with the magnanimous generosity of someone born to money. “Well, it’s our tower.” Tony swept his arms out, pure Stark showmanship. “It’s Avengers Tower now.” 

_This time she’s here at the beginning. She’ll no longer be a tool of leaders who hide in shadows. Instead she’ll be someone making the decisions. An Avenger. Still, she is the Widow, and married to her job. She wonders what, exactly, that will mean here and with these people. Will her name still be a threat no one hears until it’s too late? She hopes not, but she isn’t sentimental - regimes do fall._

Natasha smiled, letting her exhaustion show in her eyes. “That’s very generous of you, Stark,” she said, “but right now I only want a bed.”

“Let’s give you the penny tour instead of the nickel one,” Stark said. 

Pepper hung up her phone, joining them as JARVIS opened the doors to the elevator. “Wait until you see the modifications we’ve made. You’re going to love them.”


End file.
